


Indefinitely

by saturndust



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Movie inspired, Notting Hill, Slow Updates, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Emily Junk is a London bookstore owner whose less than average life is turned into a romantic rollercoaster when famous American actress and singer Beca Mitchell appears in her shop. As the average girl and glamorous singer/actress draw closer and closer together, they struggle to reconcile their radically different lifestyles.(AKA Sasha copying the plot of the Hugh Grant/Julia Roberts movie Notting Hill)





	1. "You Haven't Read It?"

Emily exhaled quietly, a strand of her brown hair lifting as she swung her leg back and forth mindlessly, kicking the wooden counter in front of her gently. The bell rung and she lifted her eyes from where they were trained: an open note book with half-finished song lyrics and half-hearted story ideas on a parallel page. She was met with bright green eyes and she smiled. "Hey Stacie." She murmured, her colleague propping herself up to sit on the counter and dropping her backpack on the floor. 

"Hey good looking." Stacie smirked. "Any customers so far?" She asked but before Emily could reply Stacie spoke again. "I doubt it... considering you haven't even put up the 'open' sign?" Stacie hummed before sauntering over to the glass door and flipping the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'. Emily flushed red at her forgetfulness, stumbling out apologies. "Em, it's fine, you had a pretty bad night last night." Stacie assured her, gently patting her shoulder. 

Just the last night, another one of Emily's book pitches was shot down by another publisher; the perpetual cycle of abuse never seemed to stop for Emily and her failed writing attempts. Stacie, of course, tried to make it better by cancelling her date and staying home. 

_"Stace, I feel bad." Emily sighed, running a hand through her dishevelled hair. "Please don't ruin your social life for me."_

_"Honey, I didn't even want to go on this date, Flo basically forced me." Stacie then passed Emily a pint of Ben and Jerry's before collapsing in the sofa next to her. "Plus, you're way better company than some dumb-ass named 'Gerald'." Emily smiled, leaning her head on Stacie's shoulder._

"Still, it'll be fine. Thanks for last night anyways." Emily shrugged, Stacie winking jokingly, before Emily closed her notebook as a few people came through the door. Stacie kissed her cheek gently before picking up a new crate of books and shelving them. 

Stacie and Emily had known each other since University, Emily dreamed of becoming a writer of bother books and songs and Stacie pursued science. Years later, Emily owned a bookshop (quite successful in their quiet corner of London) whilst Stacie was completing her masters, helping Emily out occasionally despite Emily insisting she could handle it. The two lived in a small flat not far from the bookshop, in quite a cute pleasant area. 

"I'm going on the coffee run, you want your usual Babes?" Stacie asked, picking up her backpack. 

"Yes please." Emily nodded, Stacie smirking, a sugary drink is exactly what she needed to help her through the rest of the day. As Stacie left, Emily pressed play on her spotify, one ear bud dangling from her ear in case a customer needed help. A familiar tune filled her ears as her new obsession, the singer and actress Beca Mitchell, began to sing the opening to one of her latest covers: 'Freedom 90' by George Michael. Emily nodded her head as she began to flick through her new books, placing price stickers as she bobbed her head. 

"Hey, I'm looking for a book for my daughter." A middle-aged woman caught Emily's attention. "She's starting boarding school and the school says she needs to read some books for leisure over the summer." Emily quieted the music and set the book down and began to direct the woman in a few of her recommendations. 

"Considering she's still young and you said she's going to boarding school, I'd recommend 'Mallory Towers'." Emily then began to delve into a light synopsis of the series as the woman nodded, thanking her when Emily pointed her in the direction of the book. Emily smiled to herself, though she had expected herself to be a famous author by now, she couldn't help but love what she does. She adores reading and seems to love it even more when she can help others find what they like to read, to experience falling in love with characters and storylines just like herself. 

After bagging the book 'Alex Rider' for a young boy, who thanked her and told her she was pretty before running off to laugh with his friends, she chuckled, watching as the door shut. Yet almost immediately after the boys left, the door opened again as a woman walked through. Emily took no notice, increasing the volume of her music as she listened to Beca sing. She was about to send a text to Stacie, as she was the one who recommended the young singer to her after watching one of her movies with Stacie, before feeling someone looking at her. 

That's when Emily almost dropped the book she was holding. 

Emily found Beca - bloody - Mitchell looking right at her, her steely blue eyes captivating the younger girl. Emily felt her mouth turn dry as Beca smirked, averting her attention back to the book shelf. "Oh my stars." Emily whispered to herself, feeling her heart pound in excitement that the woman she was listening to on her spotify was standing less than 5 metres in front of her. 

Emily suddenly felt very underdressed in front of the singer in her fading shorts and Stacie's black t-shirt that seemed to hang off of her lanky frame. 

As Beca pulled the book 'Twilight' off of a shelf. 

"That's a terrible book." Emily blurted all of a sudden. Beca turned to her and raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly to herself. "If you want a good romance book or whatever try 'Sense and Sensibility'?" She offers, before immediately slapping a hand over her mouth. "But if you're into the whole supernatural thing, maybe try this book?" She offers, mumbling and staring at her feet. 

"Thanks, I don't honestly know what to look for, my friend Chloe just told me to kind of 'read a book for one in my life'." Beca laughed slightly to herself as Emily nodded intently.

"Well if you want a quick read you can try this," Emily holds up a book titled 'To Kill a Mocking Bird', "it's quite uh... heavy? But really thought provoking and deep." She stutters and Beca nods, listening intently. "I don't know if you've read it before or-"

"I've never read it." She shrugs, shaking her head and laughing. "I've seen the film?" She offers. 

"You haven't read it?" Emily asks incredulously. Beca shakes her head before Emily immediately apologised. "S-sorry, I just... I mean... it's a classic in my book but I know a few people who haven't... uh... well not really but-"

"Don't worry." Beca chuckles, finally setting the teen novel down and attempting to take the book from Emily. "You're cute, you know that?" She says abruptly before suddenly staring at the counter awkwardly as she leans on it with her palm. Emily can't help but flush before noticing something in the corner of her eye; on the security camera footage she saw the oddest thing... some guy putting a copy of 'Gone With The Wind' down his trousers??? 

"I'm really sorry, but give me a second." Emily squinted at the footage in displeasure, her nose scrunching up. She then wandered into the aisle and saw the man awkwardly shifting on his feet as he flicks through some travel novel. "Hey... um... do you want to explain the book you have down your trousers?" She offers and he looks at her, face blank of emotion. 

"What book?" He blanks her.

"...The one... down your trousers?" She frowns, eyes darting around in slight disbelief. 

"I don't have a book down my trousers." He replies.

"Well uh... the security footage says otherwise." She presses her lips together, squinting her eyes in disbelief at his blatant lies. He remains unchanged. "Well, why don't I phone the police to see who's right, I think it's the security footage." She shrugs, used to dealing with people like this man, turning to leave.

"Well uh," He pipes up, causing her to turn and place a hand on the shelf next to her, "what if I uh... did. Have a book down my trousers that is?" 

"Well, I'd hope that I would go back to the counter and you'd hopefully wipe it, given the unsanitary conditions it was previously in, and put it back or just buy it." She hummed awkwardly, he nodded slowly as she turned on her heel back to the front desk. She walked back and met Beca's blue eyes staring at her in admiration and amusement. "Sorry about that." Emily laughed awkwardly, trying to forget the awkward conversation she'd just had in front of the film star. 

"Well, I was going to steal this book but now I've changed my mind." Beca mused sarcastically, sending Emily a smirk and roll of her eyes at the man's stupidity. Emily couldn't help the giggle that squeezed past her lips and then a smile growing. 

"Beca Mitchell?" The same gravelly voice of the book-down-trousers man then piped up beside Beca; the short brunette turned towards him. "Can I have your autograph?" He asked unashamedly. Emily cringed slightly, shaking her head slightly. 

"Sure." Beca shrugged, accepting the, rather crumpled, napkin he put in front of her. "What's your name?" She asks. 

"Tom." She then scribbles with a pen Emily hands her before passing it back to him. "What's that say?" He asks in genuine confusion. 

"Oh." Beca smiles and gestures with her finger. "That's my autograph and that says, 'To Tom, you belong in jail.'" She smiles. He looks at her and murmurs something before placing the book on the desk and leaving. 

"I'll leave that for Stacie to shelve." Emily says, disgust in her voice. Beca then laughs before placing 'To Kill a Mockingbird' on the desk. "Great choice." Emily smiles. "I mean... uh... it's my favourite so obviously I really like it - I mean I recommended it to you - and I hope you like it because I basically grew up on it and it gets you thinking and uh yeah." Beca smirked and shook her head as Emily slid the book in a blue paper bag. She then picked it up and handed it towards Beca; Beca just accepts and offers her a smile. 

"Well thanks for the book, Chloe'll be glad I'm reading." 

"Pleasure." Emily just manages to say, staring into those blue eyes. "I'm, um, Emily." And gosh the woman is just really beautiful. She's seen her before on TV or on her Instagram but standing in front of her and seeing her here just seemed to project that raw beauty. Emily is just numb in that moment. And Beca just smiles that gorgeous smile that she's seen millions of times in TV shows, films and interviews yet it still made her heart beat a little faster. 

"See you, um-Emily." Beca smiles at the tall girl with the slight English accent before leaving and awkwardly saluting her, cringing and turning away. And Emily is smiling; not five second later Stacie reappears with an iced coffee in hand and their friend Cynthia Rose in tow.

"Hey Stacie, hey CR." Emily says greets quickly before busting out. "Oh my stars, you'll never believe who was just in here." Emily gushed, bouncing on the balls of her feet and grinning like a mad man. 

"Ooh, was it someone fit? A famous person? Both?" Stacie asks, raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Call me a liar but Beca Mitchell was just here."

"Yeah I'm still calling you a liar, liar." Cynthia Rose snorted, Stacie nodding. And Emily gaped at her, placing a defensive hand on her hip. "Hey! You're not wearing your glasses, you might've thought that book shelf was Beca Mitchell." Stacie said, hands up in surrender. 

"I'm wearing contacts I'll have you know but it-" Emily defended before sighing, no point really. "I dunno, maybe it was just a look alike." She sighed.

"Hm." Stacie mused, taking her usual spot sat on the table. "Beca's friends with that really cute actress though Chloe Beale. Now she's a full course meal if I've ever seen one." Stacie licked her lips before bumping Emily's shoulder with her own. Emily buried her head in her hands. Stacie then saw the copy of 'Gone with the wind' on the desk before sliding off. She picks it uo before Emily can say where it's been.

"Oh, must've missed one earlier." Stacie shrugs, flicking through the pages as she goes to shelve it. Emily stifles her giggle and shakes her head, her thoughts couldn't help but trail back to the surreal encounter she'd just experienced with the one and only Beca Mitchell.


	2. "Do you say 'no' to everything?"

"Right." Emily stated promptly, slapping her knees as she stood up from the chair. "Stace, I'm going to get lunch. What do you fancy today?" She asks, walking out of her office and to the front desk where her tall brunette friend was situated. 

"Hm." Stacie pondered, setting down her pen. "I'm feeling pasta." She states as Emily leans against the desk with her forearms. Emily nods, writing down what Stacie wants from the Italian place up the road. "Ooh! Ems, don't forget we have dinner at Cynthia Rose's new place tonight. So should we close up early?" Stacie asked, Emily nodding in agreement. 

"How excited are you, Conrad, for your amazing birthday dinner planned by your favourite friend?" Emily grinned and Stacie chuckled, shaking her head. "Either way, it's going to be amazing it'll make you go 'Oh. My. Stars.'" Emily smirked. 

"Ems," Stacie gently cupped Emily's face, "only you say that." She winked, patting her cheek. "All the same, thanks Em. You are truly the best best friend ever." Stacie smiles and Emily shrugs, grinning like crazy before grabbing her purse, iced coffee from the fridge and slipping out the door. 

And Emily has her ear buds back in, humming as she walks along the road, sipping her iced coffee. The sun is warm on her face as she settles into the voice of Beca Mitchell once again, still completely starstruck over the fact she had met her under 20 minutes ago. She met one of the most talented women on this earth (and one of the hottest according to several magazines). And as she just pictures those beautiful steely blue eyes of her's and that little side-smirk she constantly does (making boys and girls globally go weak at the knees) she then, in her Emily Junk fashion, collides directly with someone. 

"Oh my stars! I'm so so so so sorry!" Emily shrieks after having almost knocked the person over and spilling her coffee down her own shirt. It is only then that Emily looks up and sees Beca Mitchell, the one who was distracting her from her surroundings in the first place, looking back at her with a look of utter annoyance that softened when she noticed who the offender was. I mean, most of the damage was on Emily as she had a massive coffee stain on Stacie's shirt but all Emily could notice was the small splash of coffee on the singer's grey top. 

"It's fine." Beca waved her off but all Emily could see was the splash of coffee on the collar of her top. "It's a tiny splash. I'll just change the shirt."

"It's completely not fine! I'm so sorry!" Emily insisted. "I've ruined your top completely." She huffed and the singer smiled at the flustered girl, big bright and beautiful. "You- you can change your top at my place if you want? It's the least I can do." Emily insisted. Beca briefly looked at her phone for a time reference and pursed her lips slightly. 

"How far is it?" Beca asked. Emily brightened before turning and pointing at something only a few doors down the road. 

"That one, number 25; the one with the blue door." Emily gestured weakly and Beca paused before nodding. "Uh great, follow me." She said, biting her lip to conceal her massive smile. Emily began to unlock the door as Beca shifted on her feet behind her, swaying on the balls of her feet as Emily rambled on about how her friend Stacie had chosen the door colour. Emily swung the door open, stumbling in and haphazardly kicking scattered take-out bags and bin bags they hadn't disposed of to attempt to make the flat neater. "Sorry about the mess..." Emily apologised, Beca looking around at the well-decorated flat and smirking at the flustered girl. "The bathroom is first floor to your right." Emily gestured towards the stairs and Beca nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled, walking up the stairs. Emily watched her till she rounded the corner before leaping into the kitchen and trying to clean up the bowls and mugs they'd left lying around. As soon as they looked presentable Emily brought her attention back to Stacie's coffee-stained shirt. Emily bolted to the laundry room, stripping off the shirt and throwing a cropped hoodie on (also belonging to Stacie). Emily slid back into the kitchen and picked up to drink what was left of her iced coffee, rather watery now due to neglect but Emily's content, just as the stairs started to creak.

Emily walked towards the stairs, seeing Beca now changed her grey top into a plain white t-shirt and leather jacket (despite the warm weather). Emily can't help but gape at the woman in front of her, finding herself breathless. 

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom." Beca smiles and Emily shrugs.

"Thanks for letting me spill coffee on you." Emily giggles before slapping a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry about the shirt-"

"Dude," Beca laughs, pulling her bag over her shoulder, "it's not big deal, just a little splash." Beca shrugs and Emily's smiling at the sound of the shorter girl's laugh; it's smooth and rich and makes goosebumps rise on her arms.

"Do you want anything before you go?" Emily asks. "I make a good cup of tea, despite Stacie claiming I add too much sugar." 

"No thanks." Beca smiles.

"You sure you don't want a cookie or an apple?" Emily then opens the fridge, looking through the tupperwares of uneaten take-out and various other things. "A... jar of honey?" She offers, cringing at her flustered behaviour. 

"No." Beca smirks, answering politely all the same. Emily then shuts the fridge door and leans against it with her forearm; Beca thinks she looks stunning with the sunlight shining on the side of her face and a small, bashful smile on her lips.

"Do you say 'no' to everything?" Emily asks, a mixture of confusion and light hearted joking. 

"....No." Beca answers slowly before realising her contradiction with the simple word. "I mean... not always. Especially never to pretty brunettes usually but I have a lunch thing." She explains and Emily giggles; Beca affirming that it's her new favourite sound. 

"Well, I'll walk you out." Emily offers, walking to the door. "I... I hope you enjoy the book. Hopefully you will and then won't think I gave you a rubbish book." Emily giggles. 

"Thanks." Beca laughs, shaking her head, standing parallel to Emily in front of the door. 

"Maybe if you enjoy it, it'll give you an excuse to come back to the shop and see that awkward girl that spilled coffee on you." Emily shrugs, Beca raising an eyebrow. 

"Irregardless of whether I liked the book or not I'd definitely come back to see that pretty girl that spilled coffee on me. And I'm glad she did." Beca smirked. 

"And why is that?" Emily asks, genuinely confused as to why Beca could possibly be glad of her ruining her top and delaying her plans potentially.

"I can do this." Beca states, grabbing the collar of Emily's hoodie and pulling her lips to meet hers. 

Beca kisses Emily slowly and gently and in no time, after the shock, Emily kisses back. Emily's lips are so soft and Beca can taste the sweet taste of Emily's _very_  sugary iced coffee (that's not even coffee) on her lips. Beca kisses so softly Emily feels like she's dreaming, scared to pull away and open her eyes to discover Beca wasn't there. And Beca smells of some kind of perfume and sweet vanilla. The smell overwhelms Emily's senses and causes her to grab on to Beca's jacket and tug her closer; half in wanting to deepen the kiss and the other half in fear she might float away or Beca disappear. 

Finally the two mutually pull away as oxygen has become and issue. Emily blinks open her deep brown doe eyes and looks into Beca's electric midnight blue ones, finding herself almost falling. Beca smirks as Emily smiles; half in shock and the other half in awe. 

"Bye, Emily." Beca smiles, opening the door and slipping out. 

Emily closes the door and feels like that entire experience wasn't real, except that her lips were tingling and Stacie's shirt still had a coffee stain on it. 

Emily's phone grounds her as she sees a message from Stacie saying to 'hurry the fuck up with the food' causing her to quickly grab her purse, lock the door and dash to the italian place to actually buy the food she promise Stacie a good 20 minutes ago. 


	3. "Dogs? That Was Your Go To?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's been ages since I updated but I'll be trying to get out some more chapters for this fic! tell me what you think it the comments and what other characters would you like to see? thanks guys!

After dinner at Cynthia Rose's new flat Stacie and Emily decided to walk back, doing their usual thing of walking linked at the arm, Stacie humming in the comfortable silence. This gave Emily a chance to actually reflect on what had happened that day; that she had met Beca Mitchell and she has _kissed_ Beca Mitchell. The Beca Mitchell.

"Em?" Stacie's voice interrupted Emily's thoughts as she jerked her head in her direction. "I was asking if you wanted to watch a movie when we get back?"

"Sure," Emily hummed, detaching herself from Stacie to unlock the door, "which one?"

"The Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell movie, umm, Crimson or something." Stacie said, rifling through the shelf to find it. "I thought it would be fitting as you met her today." She drawled sarcastically, winking at Emily.

"Ha ha..." Emily huffed, collapsing on the sofa. "Okay, let's watch."

The movie was, of course, fantastic and Beca's acting was just amazing. Emily watched the screen and tried to memorise Beca's features; she noticed that Beca's eyes seemed lighter than they had earlier that day and that her hair had a single streak of hair dyed red. Emily watched how Beca smiled on screen, it made her feel like she too needed to smile, especially when both Beca and Chloe were smiling. And that goddamn smirk, Emily's knees went weak at the sight of it through the screen.

_"Why aren't you smiling?" Chloe's character Anna asked Beca's character Lily. "You look beautiful when you smile."_

_"Are you saying I look hideous when I don't?" Lily retorted. "I have nothing to smile over anyway, so what's the point in wasting my energy."_

_"What if I give you something to smile over?" Anna asked. "Well, what if I told you that in 7 seconds I'm going to kneel down and ask you to marry me."_

_As Lily's face began to break out into the most breathtaking smile, Anna began to get down on one knee._

"You know, some lucky bitches get to actually kiss them in real life." Stacie murmured, shoving a spoonful of cookie crisp into her mouth. "Can you believe what it would be like to kiss one of them?"

"Can't imagine wha it would be like to kiss Beca." Emily said, but all she could focus on was the past feeling she had of how soft Beca's lips were and how her hand was bunched up in the collar of her hoodie.

"I would love to kiss Chloe Beale." Stacie piped up as the movie began to finish. "Could you imagine? When I get married she is going to be my 'freebie' or whatever it's called."

"You mean, given the opportunity, you could kiss that person?"

"I mean if I could I'd do more than kiss but yeah." Stacie smirked as Emily shook her head, mouth agape slightly.

"Stacie!" She squeaked.

"I'm assuming Beca is yours?"

"Yeah..." Emily glanced at the TV and nodded. "Yeah I'd say she is. We still have the pact right? When we're forty and not married we'll marry each other." Emily asked, looking at Stacie who nodded.

"Yes, Junk." Stacie bumped her shoulder. "Jeez, you're desperate to get in my pants." Emily giggled and placed her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

The rest of the week was filled with the occasional idiotic customer who kept asking if Emily's _bookshop_ sold DVDs or Vinyls, at which Emily sighed and handed them over to some part time worker to deal with. What Emily really confused on was how many times a bus with Beca's newest movie's poster on the side would drive past, those always catching the brunette's eye and distracting her for a solid minute or two.

"Any messages today?" Emily asked, dropping her bag at the front of the rooftop door, finding Stacie lying in the sun, an arm over her head and a book on her stomach.

"Uh... yeah two, I think." She hummed, sitting up and stretching. "I would've written them down but I didn't." Emily rolled her eyes and sat in the deck chair on the roof, stretching her legs out. "There was one from your mother about lunch with your siblings and parents next week." Stacie thought, swinging her legs around so she sat on the wall she was previously lying on. "And, uh, there was one from this American girl called Beca the other day, but I'm pretty sure it was just a prank call." Stacie shrugged before gasping. "Maybe they also saw you meet Beca!" She then laughed as Emily processed her words.

"Wait, wait, what did she say though?" Emily asked, leaping up from the deck chair.

"Um something about staying at the ritz hotel?" Stacie said. "And then she gave me a completely different name, it was odd. Why do you want to know this anyway?" She asked, raising an eyebrow before Emily bolted to her phone.

"Do you remember what the name was?" Emily called, dialling in the hotel's phone number.

"Uh, I think it was Miss Skywalker." Stacie said. "That's when I knew it was a prank call." She stated firmly and Emily almost scoffed.

"Hi... um I'm looking for a... this might sound completely idiotic but I'm looking for a Miss Skywalker?" Emily visibly cringed, waiting and tapping her nails against the phone.

"Yes, I'll put you right through Miss." A mans voice replied and Emily's eyes widened.

"It worked?" She said in disbelief. "Oh my stars, I'm about to talk to Beca. What? What do I -"

"Hello?" That _voice_.

"H-hi! It's Emily, Emily Junk." Emily sputtered, trying to regain her self composure. "The, uh, girl who spilled her coffee on you the other day."

"Emily, of course, the cute girl." Emily could hear her smirking on the other end. "It took you long enough to reply."

"Sorry, my flat mate Stacie thought it was a prank call."

"I could see why." Beca laughed. "I was just wondering if you'd like to see me again?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'd love to." Emily stuttered, clutching the phone tightly like a life line. "Maybe I can come around for tea?" She asked, waiting for the reply.

"Come around at four, I'll tell the reception they're looking for a cute flustered brunette." Beca teased. "See you then Emily."

"Goodbye Beca." Emily smiled, waiting for her to hang up before squealing with excitement.

A few hours later Emily grabbed her sunglasses and checked her hair one last time in the mirror before grabbing her keys.

"You look nice." Stacie smirked, Emily peering into the sitting room and finding Stacie and Flo sat drinking tea and watching crappy reality TV.

"Yeah, just meeting someone." Emily said, tugging the end of her skirt.

"Are they hot?" Stacie asked, Flo nodding alongside her.

"You know, you can never trust a pretty face..." Flo trailed off and Emily nodded slowly.

"They are absolutely gorgeous and I'll tell you everything, promise!" Emily said. "Oh and, how excited are you for the best birthday dinner ever?"

"Over the moon." Stacie smiled, Emily dashing over to kiss her cheek and Flo's jokingly before dashing out the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That leaves a few things open." Emily replied before shutting the door and walking to the bus stop to catch the next bus.

Emily hopped off at the right stop, a bouquet of roses in one hand and her phone in the other. She walked up to the hotel doors and slid in, remembering to ask the receptionist.

"I'm looking for a Miss Skywalker?" She asked, feeling timid in the extremely posh hotel. The receptionist nodded before giving her a suite name - no surprise. "Thanks." She smiled before finding the lift. She stepped in to find a man with a briefcase standing in the corner, seeing that floor 3 had already been pressed. Emily allowed him to go out first before stepping out herself, trying to find the room. She turned right and walked down the corridor, realising the man in the lift was following her. She turned her head slightly in surprise before simply continuing down the corridor. Eventually she found the 'Trafalgar Suite' and saw the man stopping in front of it with her.  "Are you... sure?" She asked awkwardly and he gave her a quizzical look. 

"Uh, yes, I'm 'sure'." He nodded as Emily mumbled a 'right' before knocking on the door firmly. The door swung open in a matter of seconds to reveal a blonde woman.

"Hello, do come in, it's about to start." She smiled, handing Emily a leaflet of some sort. Emily glanced down in confusion to see Beca's face on that movie poster on that bus that drives past her shop. It was then that she realised it was a press conference of some sort. She opened her mouth to explain before she was ushered in. "Right, what did you think of the movie?"

Emily's eyes went wide, not knowing what to say as she had no idea what the movie was about. The man next to her, however, described it as fantastic, something about Steven Spielberg meeting Jane Eyre. Emily didn't quite know what was going on still.

"And you?" The woman asked and Emily bit her lip.

"Um, I agree." She stated, the woman nodding.

"I forgot to ask, but what magazine are you both from?" She asked and Emily's mouth went dry once again.

"Time Up." The mean stated before looking to Emily. Emily peered over the woman's shoulder and found a magazine, deciding to go with it before realising what magazine it was.

"Horse and Hound." She stated, cringing internally at her poor choice. The woman gave her an odd look before nodding and writing it down. "Our readers are big fans of Miss Mitchell..." She said, clearing her throat awkwardly. "Um, my name's Emily Junk, I think she's expecting me?" She asked hesitantly. The woman nodded.

"I'll go check, take a seat." She smiled, Emily nodded gratefully before she went to sit down, the young man trailing after her.

"You brought her flowers?" He asked, gesturing to the roses.

"Um... no, no of course not." Emily laughed awkwardly. "These... uh... they're for my grandma... she's... in hospital..." She managed, nodding with pursed lips.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. Which one?"

"I'd - uh - rather not say. Quite a... personal thing." She explained, cringing for the millionth time that day it seemed. "Don't want to go into that."

"Right, of course." He smiled and Emily returned it.

"Miss Junk?" The same woman from earlier caused Emily to turn her head. "She's asked for you to come in and see her. Come this way." Emily felt her heart skip as she stood up, following the woman. "You have five minutes." She stated before pushing the door open. Emily stepped in and found Beca standing by the window, dressed formally in the same (now clean) grey top, black blazer and blue jeans, Emily finding herself growing more flustered despite her not even opening her mouth yet.

"Hi." She smiled and Beca smiled back, walking over. "I'm sorry about not calling back earlier, my flat mate thought it was a prank call when you said 'Miss Skywalker' given that uh... yeah." She giggled and Beca smile seemed to grow.

"Yeah, just a privacy thing." She smiled, shrugging. "I always use fictional character names. Last time I was Mrs Barry Allen. My friend Jesse recommends them to me." Beca shrugged and Emily giggled again. "Your laugh is cute." Beca stated before cringing. "Sorry, I'm not normally this awkward."

"You're a lot more smooth on the phone." Emily hummed, tapping her toe into the ground.

"That's because on the phone I don't have deep brown doe eyes staring at me." Beca smirked, sitting down. The door to the room then opened and both their heads snapped in the direction.

"Hello, you're from Horse and Hound, aren't you Miss Junk?" A man asked and Beca looked at Emily with an amused expression.

"Yes." Emily replied, sitting down. She looked over to the man who made no signs of leaving and nodded to herself. "I'll just... uh... fire away then?" She asked, looking at Beca who seemed to be fighting back a laugh. Beca raised her eyebrows as Emily sat down. "The... the film is fantastic, by the way." Emily started, knowing one thing for certain because any movie Beca is in would be fantastic. "But, I was wondering, do you think there could've... been more - um - horses? In your film?" Beca bit down on her lip and stifled a laugh before straightening her back

"Would be hard... considering it's set in space." She explained and Emily's mouth fell open slightly as she nodded, the man looking at her with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head, muttering something about reporters.

"Right." Emily mumbled, feeling her blush grow more intense. The door then opened as the man stepped out, when it clicked shut Emily put her face in her hands as Beca began to laugh, bright and full. "I'm so sorry, when I came they just shoved this in my hand and I didn't know what to do."

"No, no, it's my fault." Beca insisted, smiling at Emily. "I thought this would be over. But really? Dogs? That was your go to?" Emily giggled and face palmed mentally.

"Idiotic, I know." She sighed and Beca shook her head, the door (the fucking door) opened again, the same man walking in.

"Miss Mitchell is also keen to talk about her new movie she'll be shooting next year." He explained, sorting through some papers.

"So will there be any... horses in that one?" Emily asked, Beca holding her tongue between her lips and shaking her head slightly. "Or hounds for that matter, our readers and interested in both."

"Well... considering this one is set underwater I'd say no." Beca smiled and Emily wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow her.

"I see..." Emily panicked for words. "Well, if there were horses, would you be doing all the stunts? Or would you have someone else-" The man left the room again and Emily exhaled. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."

"It's fine." Beca smiled, shaking her head. "You're cute. I also want to say sorry for kissing you, I don't usually do that." She explained and Emily felt herself deflate a little.

"Oh, it's fine." Emily shrugged. "I want to say sorry for being a terrible improv actor." Beca laughed at that, Emily deciding she wanted to make Beca laugh more. "This is just the kind of stuff that happens in dreams really."

"Well... what happens next in the dream?" Beca asked, leaning forward.

"Well, I'd probably get a new personality and be more confident." Emily explained, Beca nodding gently to prompt her. "And then I'd...uh... get up and go over and... kiss you... I suppose." She finished, gulping a little as Beca's smile grew.

"So now what?" Beca asked, voice teasing. Emily eyes widened as she attempted to stand before - for fucks sake - the door swung open again.

"Time's up." He stated, leaning against the door and Emily felt herself deflate and wanted nothing more than to shove him out of the room. "Did you get everything you want?"

"Almost..." Emily murmured, feeling a pang of irritation.

"I can do one more question." Beca piped up and the man nodded, closing the door.

"Are you... uh... free tonight?" Emily asked hopefully.

"No." Beca sighed, pursing her lips. Emily nodded before holding out the flowers. "Thanks Emily." Beca smiled, accepting them.

The door then opened again and Emily began to stand up.

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Junk." Beca smiled, sticking out her hand.

"It was nice to meet you too." Emily smiled back, shaking her hand.

"Surreal... but nice." Beca smirked and Emily felt her heartbeat quicken.

"You are Horse and Hounds' favourite actor." She stated. "Except for the dog in Marley and Me of course." She nodded and Beca laughed. Emily then walked towards the door, turning her head to catch a last glimpse of the actor before slipping out the door.

"Hey!" The same young man from the elevators was stood outside on the phone. "How was she?" He asked and Emily smiled fondly at the mention of Beca.

"Fabulous." She replied, continuing her walk away.

"Wait." He interjects, looking at her now empty hands. "Did she take your grandma's flowers?" He asked and Emily remembered her poorly knitted lie.

"Oh... yeah she did." Emily paused. "Right bitch."

"Miss Junk!" The blonde lady from earlier approached Emily as she turned to face her. "I'll bring you into talk with the others." She smiled, leading Emily into another room.

"The others?" She asked before entering a room with another actor sitting there. "Oh."

"This is Emily Junk and she's from Horse and Hound." The woman introduced as Emily sat down.

"Hey, how's it going." The after shook her hand as she sat down. "So did you like the movie?"

"Loved it." She nodded. "Did you enjoy filming it?" She asked, feeling panicked inside.

"Yes." He replied flatly, Emily pursing her lips.

"Any bit in particular?"

"Why don't you tell me the bits you like and I'll tell you if I enjoyed filing them."

"Oh... well..." She murmured. "So many good bits... I liked... the bit in space."

//

Her next 'interview' somehow got worse. "So did you relate to your character?"

"No, it would be worrying if I did." He laughed awkwardly and she tilted her head.

"Um, why?"

"Because I played a human eating robot." He explained in a deadpan tone. Emily nodded quickly, feeling like the definition of human disaster.

//

A little girl now sat in front of her and Emily smiled. "Is this your first film?"

"No, it's my 22nd." She stated matter of factly.

"Of course it is." Emily laughed. "And which was your favourite to make?"

"The one with Leonardo." The girl sighed dreamily.

"Da Vinci?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Di Caprio." The girl laughed.

"Right... and is he your favourite Italian director?"

//

"Miss Junk!" The blonde lady called and Emily felt like a deer in headlights as she tried to leave the suite to go home.

"Oh my stars, no." Emily sighed, turning around.

"Miss Mitchell has requested to see you." She explained and Emily felt herself brighten. She opened the door to reveal Beca sitting in a chair, her blazer having been thrown across the room haphazardly.

"Hey." Beca smiled and Emily mirrored her expression. "So the thing I have to go to, don't have to do that anymore."

"Oh! Great!" Emily grinned before something hit her. "Oh! Oh my stars, I've forgotten but... it's my flat mate Stacie's birthday and I'm planning and ugh... I'm so sorry!"

"No it's fine, why don't I go with you?" Beca asked, shifting on her feet.

"You... what?"

"Yeah, like your date." Beca smiled and Emily felt her smile grow.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean I'm cooking and I might need some help-"

"I love to cook." Beca smiled. "I'd love to come." Emily smiled and nodded.

"Great." She smiled. "I'll see you then."

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is basically a copy but i felt like the storyline would work well. it will be different in many ways, trust, but the meeting scene is just classic so yeah. this is my first work on here and my first bemily ff that's not a one shot so hopefully it isn't too shitty.  
> shameless plug but follow me on tumblr for my shitty one shots 'bechemilacie' or whatever.


End file.
